Giant Garden
Giant Garden is the second level of Homeflower, filled with giant vegetables and home to the Buddy Bees. If Jimmy tries to enter Giant Garden before visiting smile, he will be unable to enter due to a blockade formed by The Petty Thugs. To complete Giant Garden, Jimmy needs to find his way around several confusing holes dug by Ms. Mole. The Beehive is found at the center of the level (near hole #1), while The Whisper Weaver's Dungeon is found hear hole #6. Enemies * Buddy Bee * Cloud Babies ** Bad Weather * Mack * Mortimer * Skitter Bosses * Happy Little Sunflower Treasures * Jacks - +5 attack, near hole #3 * ♪ Adventuring for Beginners ♪ - Underground, near hole #5 * Happy Little End Table - Right exit to the Beehive NPCs * Ms. Mole - Dug all of the holes because she was ordered to do so by the Petty Thugs in order to confuse Jimmy, ironically she ended up getting confused by the holes and labelled them. * Queen Bee - She resides in the hive, when first spoken to she asks Jimmy to go rid the Wilted Lands of the Petty Thugs. * Buddy Bees - You can interact with four of them in the hive, where they praise Jimmy for being oh-so-cool. One of these bees seems to have a history with Buck, calling him "Destroyer" and assuming he is at the hive to terrorize the bees. There's two Buddy Bees outside the left exit of the hive admiring a sunflower until Jimmy overhears them, and they attack alongside the Happy Little Sunflower. * Mr. Marvelous - Can be seen setting up a statue in the garden. Scarecrow's Text When the scarecrows are shaken using Jimmy's goon transformation, they murmur ominous, foreboding messages referencing events and enemies. * "A fetid wind is blowing from the north..." * "A great tragedy will scar the heart of Smile..." * "Blood will leak like tears from the stones of the western mountains..." * "No amount of light will stop the encroaching darkness..." * "Rot is gurgling beneath the roots..." * "The crows whisper their secrets..." * "The Whisper Weaver will soon emerge from the darkness of the garden..." Ms. Mole's Tunnels hole1(1).png|Tunnel no. 1 leads close to the Beehive. hole1(2).png|Tunnel no. 1 leads close to the Beehive. hole2(1).png hole2(2).png hole3(1).png hole3(2).png hole4(1).png|Tunnel no. 4 leads to the exit. It requires the Happy Little Sunflower transformation to reach. hole4(2).png|Tunnel no. 4 leads to the exit. It requires the Happy Little Sunflower transformation to reach. hole5(1).png hole5(2).png hole6(1).png|Tunnel no. 6 leads close to the Whisper Weaver's Dungeon. hole6(2).png|Tunnel no. 6 leads close to the Whisper Weaver's Dungeon. hole7(1).png hole7(2).png Light-Bulb After ridding the wilted lands of the Petty Thugs by beating Punch Tanaka and his lackeys, Jimmy will be able to access the light-bulb by using the 8th hole. hole 8(1).png hole8(2).png|Once the Wilted Lands have been cleared, tunnel no. 9 will appear. hole9(1).png hole9(2).png Area Map (click to zoom in)Category:Location Category:Level Category:Homeflower